Disney Infinity: Sugar Crush
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: Story 8: Love is blooming in the Toy Box!


Disney Infinity: Sugar Crush

Our story begins in a video game world called Sugar Rush, a game where many small children raced in their own custom-made race cars across many candy-themed race tracks.

Right now, a small black-haired racer and Disney Infinity member, Vanellope Von Schweetz, was practicing for her next Grand Prix when she heard something approaching behind her, "Huh, what's that?" she asked herself as she saw a blur catching up to her. When the blur caught up, Vanellope smiled at who it was, her best friend, Dash Parr, one of the youngest of a family of Supers known as the Incredibles.

"Hey, Vanellope!" said Dash.

"What's hangin', Dash?" she asked.

"Nothing much, just thought I'd come ask you for a race to prepare you for your big Grand Prix in the next few days." he said with a smile.

"Sure, nothing like a good warm up before the big event!" said Vanellope in excitement as she sped off with Dash not far behind. Soon they reached a race starting point.

"Ready?" asked Dash.

"Ready!" said Vanellope excitedly.

"3...2...1...GO!" shouted Dash as the two sped off as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog, with one pulling ahead of the other every few seconds until Vanellope picked up the pace and sped ahead.

"Oh, yeah?" asked Dash as he ran as fast as possible to catch up.

When the two were neck in neck, nearing the finish line, they were both desperate to win, "I'm gonna win!" shouted Dash.

"I don't think so!" shouted Vanellope as they both crossed the finish line at the same time, resulting in a tie.

Dash was panting from using so much super speed, but managed to say between pants, "You're pretty good." before collapsing on his butt. Vanellope hopped out of her car and helped him up.

"You too." she said with a smile before her stomach started growling, "Hey, let's go eat, I'm hungry." she said before walking towards her castle.

Dash stared after her, looking like he was in a trance, 'I swear, sometimes she's so cute.' Dash thought before Vanellope's voice broke him out of his thoughts, "Hey Dash, you comin'?" called Vanellope.

"Yeah! Comin'!" called Dash back as he ran after her to catch up. Ever since Dash had met Vanellope during their first time meeting in the Toy Box, he had developed a small crush on her. Over time, his crush grew until he was head over heels in love with her. He hadn't told anybody, not even his parents, how he felt about her. A couple of times he was tempted to confess his feelings, but kept from doing so out of fear that he might do something he would regret.

"So, what's to eat?" Dash asked.

"My favorite, Reese's cups with chocolate milk." Vanellope said with an eager smile.

"All right!" Dash said with excitement. After finishing a bunch of Reese's cups and two glasses of chocolate milk, Dash and Vanellope went to the Sugar Rush castle's game room to play some video games.

"What do you wanna play Vanellope?" Dash asked. Vanellope smiled a smile that put butterflies in his stomach.

"You can pick." she said.

"All right." Dash said as he walked over to the game cabinet and found Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing Transformed. They played for a while before the Disney Infinity communicator in Dash's pocket started ringing. Dash paused the game and took out the communicator and turned it on.

"Hello?"

Elastigirl's voice came over the communicator, "Dash, you and Vanellope have to get to the school. All chaos is breaking loose. Everyone is battling each other. Not only that, but we have reason to believe that Randy is behind all this. We've seen his mark everywhere."

"Right, we'll be there as soon as possible." Dash said as he turned off the Xbox and turned to Vanellope.

"Vanellope, let's hurry to the schoolhouse. It's broken into complete chaos. Everyone is fighting each other."

"No way, really?!" she said in shock. Dash nodded as he opened a teleporter to Infinity Academy and they both jumped through. When the teleport beam dissipated, Dash and Vanellope gaped at the sight before them, the school campus was like a war zone. Disney Infinity was trying to break up the fighting, but mostly failing.

"Vanellope, go help the others help everyone calm down. I'll take out Randy's men."

"Okay, but Dash," Vanellope said before taking Dash's hands, "Please be careful. You mean a lot to me. Please don't get yourself killed." she said with pleading eyes before running off to help the others. Dash stared after her, blushing before snapping himself out of it and running to find the men. He found Syndrome in the boys' bathroom, tearing it up.

"Syndrome!" Dash shouted.

Syndrome turned around and smirked when he saw the young Super, "Well, hi there Dash." he said.

"Why are you, the leader of Evil Infinity, taking orders from Randy?" Dash asked angrily.

"Because he has a brilliant plan to turn this into Evil Infinity Academy, and I'm not the only one in on this." Syndrome said as he snapped his fingers and, in a flash of blue teleportation light, Davy Jones, Loki, Green Goblin and Ronan appeared, all ready for battle.

"Bring it." Dash said with a fire in his eyes. After a grueling battle that ended with Dash victorious and the bad guys unconscious, Dash ran out to the main courtyard where Disney Infinity had managed to quell the fighting.

"Everybody, get all these students to safety. I've got business with Randy." The rest of Disney Infinity agreed.

As they headed off, Vanellope turned and said, "Good luck, Dash." making Dash blush again.

Suddenly, Randy's voice came over the intercom, "Your attention please, Dash is a piece of trash!"

"Randy, you little rat! Come out!" Dash called.

Randy then appeared a few feet in front of him, "I'm right here. Come get me if you're not scared, brat." Randy taunted before running with Dash in hot pursuit. A little bit later, Dash had caught up with Randy on the school's roof.

"RANDY!" Dash shouted.

"Brat!" Randy responded.

"Why'd you do this Randy?" Dash asked with fury.

"Because I can. Because making brats and runts like you and your friends eat out of my hand feels epic." Randy answered.

"Well, you're gonna pay high price for it when I'm through with you!" Dash yelled. He then chased Randy up to the bell tower, avoiding projectiles thrown at him.

When he finally caught up, Randy taunted him by saying, "What are you gonna do about all of this anyway? Report me to the head?"

Dash smirked cockily, "No, first, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR SORRY BUTT!" Dash yelled as he tackled Randy, making them both fall on the scaffolding below the bell tower. Randy threw numerous punches, some of them blocked. Dash then landed a few hits on Randy, most of them blocked. Randy, after some time, took Dash by the neck and held him against the railing, trying to strangle him.

"Any last regrets, Dashy-boy? Any confessions before you're sent to your deathbed?" Randy teased before Dash, in fury, punched him hard, knocking him unconscious and sending them both crashing through the scaffolding and the skylight into the head's office.

"Boggs! I heard the whole thing! You're expelled!" the head screamed at the unconscious Randy before facing Dash, "Can you come untie me please?" she asked politely.

"Yes, ma'am." Dash said kindly. After untying the head and sending Randy and the other goons to jail, Dash ran back to Infinity Castle, where everyone else was relaxing except for Vanellope, who was outside, looking worried. When she saw Dash, she ran and gave him a hug.

"Dash, are you okay?" she asked with worry.

Dash nodded, "I'm fine, Vanellope, don't worry." he said while hugging Vanellope back. When they released, they went back to Sugar Rush to practice more for the big race. In five more days, the finals of the Toy Box Speedway Grand Prix were getting underway. Dash was at the garage with Vanellope, watching her put the finishing touches on her race kart.

"Good luck, Vanellope. We'll be cheering for you all the way." Dash encouraged.

"Thanks, Dash. I really appreciate it." Vanellope said with a smile as she closed the hood. As Dash started to head to the stands, Vanellope called him.

"Dash, wait. There's something I wanna give you." she said. Dash turned and walked back over. Vanellope leaned over and gave Dash a kiss on the cheek. Dash's whole face turned beet red as Vanellope giggled.

"That was my way of saying thank you for helping me practice. You're the best friend I could ask for." she said as she hopped in to her Candy Kart and drove to the starting line. Dash stared after her, his face returning to it's normal color.

"All right. Enough of me being cowardly!" he decided as he headed to the stands. After the first few tracks of the Grand Prix, the racers finally arrived at the final track: Sugar Rush Raceway.

"3...2...1...GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the announcer shouted as the racers rocketed away from the starting point into many twists and turns. During the second lap, Syndrome, who was in second place, shot an impact mine that Vanellope dodged. However, this same impact mine, when detonated by Darth Maul running over it on the third and final lap, caused all the racers to go flying over the finish line at the same time, leaving the crowd to wonder who the winner was.

"Well folks, it appears the winner of the Toy Box Speedway Grand Prix is..." the announcer said, getting the crowd even more anxious. Vanellope's image flashed on the jumbotron.

"VANELLOPE VON SCHWEETZ!" The crowd went insane as Vanellope drove out of the racing portal. Dash was so happy that he jumped from his seat and ran over to Vanellope as she hopped out of her kart, hugged her and lifted her.

"You did it, Vanellope!" Dash shouted happily as he lowered Vanellope.

"Well, I owe it all to you and everyone else for encouraging and cheering me on, Dash." Vanellope said with a smile. Dash then felt the time was right at that moment. He knew if he didn't make this confession now, he may never be able to again.

"Hey, Vanellope, you know that old saying, actions speak louder than words?" he asked. Vanellope nodded.

"Well, this action will tell you how I feel about you." Dash said as he embraced her and kissed her on the lips. The whole crowd, including Disney and Evil Infinity, gasped. Vanellope's eyes widened in shock before she wrapped her arms around Dash's neck and kissed him back. The crowd then let out an "awwww" as they broke the kiss.

"I love you, Vanellope Von Schweetz." Dash said with a love-filled smile.

"I love you too, Dashiell Robert Parr." Vanellope said with tears of happiness pouring out of her eyes. Dash's family was watching the heartwarming scene and they were very happy about it, so happy they were crying.

"Dash, I'm so proud of you. You have your first true love and kiss." Violet said with a very wide smile.

Elastigirl hugged Mr. Incredible tightly, "Our little Dash is growing up so fast!" she said.

Wreck-it Ralph was smiling widely, "Way to go, Vanellope. You found your first true love." he said proudly. The crowd then went wild again as the winner's trophy was handed to Vanellope and she held it up high. Later, back at Infinity Castle, Disney Infinity had a victory celebration party.

"Looks like we proved to Evil Infinity we can beat them even in racing." said Aayla Secura.

"We sure did." said Iron Fist as he took a sip of punch. After the party, everyone went to bed, except Dash and Vanellope. They decided to sit together on the couch for a while.

"Hey, Vanellope, you wanna know why I never told you my feelings before today?" Dash asked. Vanellope looked at him with interest.

"Well, I never told anyone, not even my parents, out of fear of embarrassing me or you or possibly wrecking our friendship as we know it." he explained.

Vanellope then took his hand, "Dash, if you had confessed to me sooner, I would have still accepted it." Vanellope said with a smile as she and Dash shared another kiss before heading to bed, but not before telling each other, "I love you."

The End.


End file.
